praedonisfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabine Harin
Hi-tech worlds have their own underclass - anyone who can't afford, or can't attend, school is locked out of any but the most menial jobs. Sabine was one such - She's bright enough, but her parents were too poor to stay anywhere long, so she never got to attend any real schooling past the most basic. She grew up a wanderer - a gypsy, in all but name. She knew nothing else, but also knew she didn't want to follow her parents example. Fortunately, she was able to find another way - a way to live the gypsy life without having to take the most menial jobs. As soon as she was old enough, she signed onto a Tramp Freighter. Initially, she was little more than another hand to carry cargo, but it got her out among the stars. She was trained quickly to help keep an eye out for pirates and for the information a planet could provide. She might have managed more if she hadn't run afoul of the law on one of the planets they traded at. She was accused of assault on a local man after he tried to proposition her. After a day in the local jail, she was released - he'd dropped the charges, but the damage was done. She managed to get away with little more than a hit to her reputation, but it still hurt. She could no longer ship with that Freighter, but that was little matter to a true Gypsy, as she now thought herself. Another took her on, but that ship had constant trouble with its gravity generators, forcing her to learn quickly how to act without the constant pull. Her captain took note of her ability and assumed that physical learning could translate to book learning. He tried to teach her more about actual trading, but she just couldn't wrap her head around the necessary concepts. He was, nonetheless, impressed enough by her that she was moved up from deckhand to crew member - and in the dealings she had with her fellows, she learned a little about getting her own way. She stayed on with that Captain, the constant change she faced quickening her thoughts. Their voyages were quiet, but she managed a deal on her own - selling a small amount of mineral that was needed for a medical emergency - and so managed to start a small nest egg. The Captain wasn't as pleased with her, and she moved to another ship. That ship proved, if anything, more erratic than the first, and every crew member had to be able to work minor repairs. Fortunately, that was well within Sabine's abilities, and she was able to keep herself useful - even when a pirate ship nearly overhauled theirs. A repair in the nick of time kept the ship running and able to escape. She discovered, later, that the pirates held no grudges on that score - she met one of them, who styled herself Lady Krisio Bandaller - and they became, if not friends, at least friendly acquaintances. Sabine still knows how to contact her, and they've kept in touch over the distances. That repair helped Sabine become a Mate - if only 3rd, but she could no longer travel with that Captain, mostly as he wasn't going anywhere she hadn't already seen. There being no other captains around to hire on with, she's found herself at odds and ends. She has managed to save a small fund of cash, and at least two of her Captains have liked her well enough to stand surety for her should she seek to buy her own ship. Now she just seeks another ship, another star. Characteristics: Str 7+0 Dex 9+1 End 6+0 Int 7+0 Edu 4-1 Soc 4-1 Homeworld: Hi-Tech, Industrial Skills: Computer 0, Trade 0, Drive GEV 0, Vacc Suit 0, Broker 0, Steward 0, Comms 0, Persuade 0, Sensors 1, Zero-G 1, Mechanic 1 30,000 Cr Ship Shares / Free Trader 5